dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors
Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors (ドラゴンボールZ 伝説の超戦士たち, Doragonbōru Z densetsu no chō senshi-tachi) is a turn-based fighting game playable on the Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and the Game Boy Advance SP. It is played with the use of in-game cards for attacks, techniques and support items. Overview The game’s story takes place from the start of Dragon Ball Z, the Saiyan Saga, and runs right through until the end of the Kid Buu Saga, and two stories involving Future Trunks. The game boasts a large array of characters for a Game Boy Color game, featuring all of the Ginyu Force, Super Saiyan 1-3 Goku, as well as the forms of the fusion characters, Vegito and Gotenks. Once the game has been completed, the player is free to replay the story mode or battle modes the game has with the freedom to use any characters and forms they choose in any of the given battles. For example, you can use Super Saiyan 3 Goku vs. Frieza, or King Piccolo vs. Majin Buu. Hero characters (Ex. Goku) are unlocked as the game progresses (with several exceptions, such as Vegeta) and Villain characters (Ex. Cell) can be obtained by meeting special conditions on the second play through (such as fighting Nappa with Piccolo to unlock Nappa). The full list of characters can be found below. Certain characters can be unlocked in more ways than one. Nappa can also be unlocked by beating him with Vegeta (Normal or Super Saiyan). There are 125 cards in total. Stories There are 30 chapters + Future Trunks Ex sagas (which there are 2 of). ;Saiyan/Namek Arc #'Evil Mentor! Gohans' Training' #'The Fierce Saiyan! Gohan's Deathmatch' #'Beyond the Limits! Goku vs Vegeta' #'Time for a Miracle! The Saiyan Gohan' #'Launch Into Space! The Hope of Namek' #'Recoome's Attack! Strong and Evil' #'Red and Blue Orbs! Jeice and Burter' #'The Big Duel! Cap. Ginyu Emerges' #'The Final Battle! No Escape For You' #'Victory is Mine! Freeza's Battle' ;Androids Arc #'The Fateful Day! Fight for Future' #'Stealth Weapon! The Androids Revealed' #'Fearless No.20! Dr.Gero's Secret' #'A Premonition! The New Terror' #'A Walking Weapon!! The Android Cometh' #'Goku and Gohan! Family Training' #'Challenging Cell!! The Duel Unfolds' #'Raging Gohan! Awakening Power' #'Heir to Strength: His Name is Gohan' #'Goku to Gohan.... Soul Transfer' #Ex. story 1: Another Ending Save Our Future #Ex. story 2: For Future Peace.... Trunks' Last Fight ;Majin Buu Arc #'Goku Resurrected?! World-Class Match' #'Sheer Bliss! A Young Champion' #'Dark Mastermind! Evil Master Babidi' #'Warrior's Resolve! I'll Finish This' #'Defeat Evil Buu! Gohan-Goten Training' #'Training Success!! The End for Buu?' #'Gohan Reborn!! Return to Earth' #'Buu Brilliance!? A Shocking Power!' #'Goku Revived!! Save the Universe' #'Seize the Day! Universal Battle!' Game Modes Multiplayer The multiplayer mode is unlocked when Story 11: The Fateful Day Fight for Future is reached. Battle Mode The battle mode is unlocked after completing Story30: Seize the Day! Universal Battle! and pressing rapidly start at the "The End" picture (which shows Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten). Characters Playable characters There are 48 forms of characters in total (considering Goku in base, Goku as a Super Saiyan, Goku as a Super Saiyan 2 etc. as a form). ;Heroes *Goku (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Teen) (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Strongest Warrior) *Piccolo (Normal, fused w/ Kami; Evil King Piccolo) *Krillin *Vegeta (Normal, Super Saiyan, Evil Prince) *Future Trunks (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid) (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Vegito ;Villains *Nappa *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Normal, Goku's body) *Frieza (Final Form) *Android 20 *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Normal, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu Support characters Locations Trivia *Tail is the only defeat attack not to be blocked with Shockwave or Taiyoken. The special defeats (P. Comet Z, Rocket Punch, V ball smash and Potbelly attack) cannot be blocked with those defences either, though you can avoid them with avoiding. *There are rumors that the last three character slots were supposed to be taken by the Buu Pure Evil, the Buu Gotenks absorbed form, and the Buu Gohan absorbed form instead of them being transformations of Evil Buu. *In the European version, Vegito is called "Vegeto". *In the European version, the words "die" and "death" are replaced with the word "lost", and occasionally "loses". No effort was made to correct the grammatical errors that this often produced. Despite this, the words "damn" and "Hell" are used frequently, with the word "bastard" also making an appearance. Gallery Ds.jpg|Cover Japanese box.jpg|Japanese boxart Foto+Dragon+Ball+Z +Legendary+Super+Warriors.jpg|Raditz' defeat in the introduction of the game Dragon_Ball_Z_-_Legendary_Super_Warriors_(U).png|Gohan training under Piccolo Exploring.jpeg|Gohan explores the wasteland where he is training 4201-2.jpg|Battle against Frieza Dragon_ball_z_legendary_super_warriors_profilelarge.jpg|Mr. Satan during the final battle Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable